


Warlock Flu

by leetje



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loving!Alec, M/M, sick!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetje/pseuds/leetje
Summary: It took a tremendous effort - too much of an effort really - for Magnus to sit up and glance over the couch. Magnus absolutely hated feeling so pathetically sluggish and unsteady. In his long life he had only contracted the flu once before, but he didn’t remember feeling this poorly at the time.-----Magnus has the flu, Alec takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Dear DarkAliceLilith, you requested fluff and hurt/comfort. I tried to do a little bit of both? Hope you like it! Merry Christmas darling <3
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

Alec quietly let himself into Magnus’ loft, senses sharp and on the lookout for potential danger.

He hadn’t heard anything from Magnus all day, something that was extremely out of character for his Warlock boyfriend. Normally he’d receive a good morning text like clockwork at 9am every day, unless he had spent the night before at Magnus’ place. Unfortunately his duties had withheld him from checking up on Magnus sooner.

Slowly he made his way through the hallway, towards the living room. The loft was cloaked in darkness and it was eerily quiet. It made Alec wonder if Magnus simply wasn’t at home, until a weak sounding groan told him differently; it seemed to come from from the vicinity of the couch.

Doing a quick inventory of the entire the room, he noticed everything was completely in disarray; it was almost as if a whirlwind had raged inside. “Magnus?” He tentatively enquired, and as he moved closer he found a man-shaped lump underneath a pile of blankets.

“Don’t come any closer!” Came the weak-sounding reply.

Alec instantly felt worried and quickly rushed forward to kneel next to the couch. “What’s wrong?” Reaching out, he tried to uncover the Warlock from underneath the blankets, but Magnus all but lurched away and curled up into a protective ball, still hiding his face from Alec.

“Don’t look at me Alexander, I’m a hideous sight to behold.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Let me be the judge of that. Come on.” Magnus remained quietly curled up in himself. Reaching out, Alec placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Magnus went rigid for a few seconds, before relaxing slightly. “Magnus, please. It’s me. Please tell me what’s wrong. Did something happen to you?”

Magnus seemed to mumble something to himself, before slowly turning over.

Alec did a double take.

Magnus face was pale and clammy, nose running slightly. His glamour was down, but his cat eyes lost at least half of their coloured intensity. But what was the most worrying were the blue sparks that crackled around Magnus’ fingers, like static electricity.

Alec frowned. “Are you sick? I thought Warlocks were immune to human diseases.”

“We are. Usually. Unless we’re magically spent.” Magnus sighed deeply. “It’s when our human side is more prominent and we can become susceptible to the common flu.”

Alec nodded thoughtfully. “Last week.” When they had finally managed to defeat Valentine. Magnus had played a vital role in the battle, but obviously it had taken a lot out of him.

“It’s one of a Warlock’s most closely guarded secrets.” Magnus paused and bit his lip, peering at Alec intently before continuing. “When a Warlock is in this state we are quite vulnerable, not just physically like regular humans. Our magic goes haywire, we cannot control it.” He gestured at his eyes. “Nor can we do even the simplest of spells or glamours.”

Smiling slightly, Alec cupped one of Magnus’ cheeks into his hand, looking him directly in the eyes. “Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me. I will not tell anyone about this, not even Izzy or Jace. Your secret is safe with me, Magnus.”

“Alexander, I-” Before Magnus could reply, he sneezed loudly. As a result, a few books and scrolls whizzed around them; Alec barely avoided being hit in the face by a particularly heavy tome, if not for his Angelic reflexes.

“I see what you mean about your magic going haywire.” Magnus looked apologetically at him.

Pulling out his phone he took one of Magnus hands in the other, entirely unafraid of the blue sparks, and gave the other man a comforting squeeze. “I’ll text Izzy to cover for me with our parents. I’m going to take care of you, Magnus.”

 

*****

Magnus had nodded off while waiting for Alec to return, but the fever stopped him from fully falling into Morpheus’ arms, and so he easily stirred awake when his Shadowhunter entered the loft again. It took a tremendous effort - too much of an effort really - for Magnus to sit up and glance over the couch. Magnus absolutely hated feeling so pathetically sluggish and unsteady. In his long life he had only contracted the flu once before, but he didn’t remember feeling this poorly at the time.

The domestic sight of Alec carrying several bags worth of groceries into his kitchen made Magnus’ heart all aflutter.

He never expected to see this caring side of Alec, vividly remembering the conversation he had with Isabelle, who had described her own brother as not being the warm and fuzzy type, and while that was mostly true, Alec did have his moments of tenderness; it was in the way he would sometimes smile softly at Magnus, in the affectionate gestures Alec steadily bestowed upon him more and more as their relationship progressed.

 _I’m going to take care of you, Magnus._ No one had ever spoken those words to him before.

So lost to his musings, Magnus hadn’t noticed Alec had returned from the kitchen, until the other man held a steaming bowl of chicken broth in front of him.

Peering upwards, he smiled at Alec. “Did you make this for me?”

Alec shuffled slightly on his feet, shaking his head. “I got it from the deli across the road, I’m not that good of a cook to make it from scratch. Sorry. Though I’m not as bad as Izzy.”

Magnus chuckled. “From what you’ve told me, no one can be as bad as your dear sister.”

Alec grinned back as he sat next to Magnus. “I’m still not sure how she managed to mess up boiling a pot of water that one time.” He held out the bowl for Magnus to take.

Pouting slightly, he looked back at his boyfriend from underneath his lashes and sighed. “I don’t think I even have the energy to hold up the bowl, I’m afraid. Feed it to me?”

Might as well milk the situation a little. It was not every day his big, strapping Shadowhunter was so utterly at his disposal.

Luckily Alec seemed to believe him enough, moving closer to Magnus’ side and putting an arm around him. Magnus happily curled up against Alec, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately, a pleased smile on his face.

Spoon by spoon, Alec fed him the broth. Magnus only had to sneeze a handful of times, causing the lights to flicker and some objects to both appear and disappear all over the room.

Once the bowl was empty, Alec sat it down on the coffee table before he stretched out onto the couch, tucking Magnus close to his side and kissed his forehead lovingly. “Why don’t you sleep for a while? I will be here when you wake up.”

Magnus hummed contently into Alec’s neck as he closed his eyes. Maybe being sick wasn’t so bad after all, if he had his attentive boyfriend see to his every need.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely <3
> 
> Come flail with me over Malec on [Tumblr](http://leetje.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/leetje)! I always love talking to kindred spirits :)


End file.
